1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home power station for converting the power of water flowing to, through or from the water system of a residential or commercial building into electrical energy, and to storing such electrical energy for supplemental or emergency use.
2. Prior Art
At present, the vast majority of electricity users are dependent on a local power plant from which they purchase electricity. The problem with this system is that a user can control his electricity usage, and, consequently, his electricty bill, only to a limited extent because a certain amount of electricity usage has become a necessity. In addition, when the user's supply is cutoff, such as by a blackout, such user has no choice but to do without electricity because there is no alternative supply.